


4:50\выспись

by marshall_line



Category: The Quiet (2005)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Скажи, Дот, мы же заслужили, да?</p>
            </blockquote>





	4:50\выспись

**Author's Note:**

> #np Crystal Castles — Tell Me What To Swallow  
> коньяк с вишнёвым соком — воспоминаниями

У Дот пальцы перемазаны жёлтым мелом. Она рисует на пороге их дома, где должен быть ковёр с надписью “Welcome”, солнце.

Такое детское, кривое. 

Она стирает мел до пыли, делая солнце всё больше, надеясь, что оно обязательно засветится. 

Хотя бы одно в её (их) жизни засветиться должно.

Нина подходит молча, Дот не оборачивается, по привычке напрягаясь.

Она стоит совсем рядом. Можно услышать, как бьётся её сердце, — слишком медленно для живого человека и слишком быстро для того, у кого ничего не осталось; можно услышать, как она вздыхает, если только ты умеешь слушать.

Дот поднимается с колен и собирается вернуться в дом. Нина не даёт ей этого сделать, заграждая путь. В её глазах вопросы, злость и обида, не на неё, конечно, — на себя и тех, кто их оставил.

Нина спрашивает:

— Скажи, Дот, мы же заслужили, да?

Дот открывает рот. 

Дот закрывает рот, ведь говорить она так и не научилась.

Ей всё равно нечего сказать.

Нина спрашивает:

— И ты думаешь, что нарисованное солнце кому-то из нас поможет?

Дот на жестах отвечает:

Не поможет, но свет всегда приятен, каким бы он ни был.

— Я не понимаю язык жестов, ты же знаешь, — Нина почему-то мрачнеет. — Ненавижу, когда ты молчишь.

А Дот молчит всегда.

\\\

Кажется, это было год назад. Так мало и так много одновременно, чтобы всегда помнить, чтобы пытаться забыть то, что забыться никак не может.

Бежевое платье, заляпанное кровью.

Струна, напоминающая удавку, — и она тоже в крови.

И попытки Дот заговорить. Нет, _закричать_.

Заткнись. Замолчи. Оставь её. Заткнись. Замолчи. Оставь её. Заткнись, замолчи, оставь её, заткнись, замолчи, оставь её. Заткиньзамолчиоставьеёзаткинсьзамолчиоставьеё. Оставь её, оставь её, оставь, оставь, оставь. Оставьеёоставьеё. Оставь.

И мёртвое тело Пола — дочь я тебя так люблю так сильно люблю люблю люблю — со спущенными штанами падает на пол.

Это, правда, было так давно.

Дот зажмуривает глаза, чтобы спрятать эту сцену на дно своей памяти. Нина спит на другой половине кровати, спит и дрожит. 

У них один и тот же сон на двоих уже целый год, а может и дольше.

Только это не сон, слишком реальный для него кошмар.

Дот накрывает Нину своим одеялом и уходит на кухню. Часы показывают четыре утра, но Дот не слышит, как щёлкает секундная стрелка, когда время идёт вперёд.

Дот просто этого не хочет.

Оставьеёоставьеёоставьеёоставь. И кап-кап кровь на платье, кап-кап, кап-кап, капкапкапкапкапкап. Кап.

Никто из них не может забыть и проснуться тоже.

\\\

— Любимый папочка мёртв, мать за решёткой, а я осталась с глухонемой, — Нина нервно смеётся. — Какой всё-таки прекрасный поворот событий.

Мишель закатывает глаза. Она слышит это уже в двадцатый, если не в двухсотый раз. Мишель не её семейный психолог, она больше и не подруга, просто жалость откуда-то взялась.

— Её молчание меня когда-нибудь доведёт, — говорит Нина и у неё глаза туда-сюда, туда-сюда, будто ей надо что-то говорить, но, кроме правды, нечего.

— Если уже не довело, — Мишель зевает и помешивает растворившийся сахар в чашке кофе, наверное, в бесконечный раз.

Нина пытается сконцентрироваться на своих обломанных ногтях и заусеницах. Ей просто надо сконцентрироваться. 

Как там её учили? Вдох, раз, два, три, выдох. 

Вдох, раз, два, три, выдох. Вдох, раздватри, выдох, вдох, раздватри, выдох. Вдохраздватривыдох. Вдох, выдох. Раз, два, три.

(А солнце не светит).

(А солнце никогда не светило).

Мишель платит за них обеих, смотрится в зеркало, убеждаясь, что она самая красивая на этой планете, уж точно красивее Нины, и уходит, вместо прощания просто кивнув. 

Раз, два, три.

Всё в порядке.

Вдох, выдох, раз, три, два.

Мёртвые остаются мёртвыми, живые должны жить.

(Вы-дох).

\\\

Нина не сошла с ума, совсем нет. Просто иногда люди устают быть теми, кем хотят их видеть, как родители, так и общество.

Нина всегда завидовала Дот. Сначала ненавидела, потом завидовала. Глухонемая несчастная девочка, от которой ничего не требуют.

Я хочу быть такой, говорила Нина.

Я хочу быть кем-то, говорила Нина.

Я хочу быть кем-то — не собой, говорила Нина.

И почти всё из этого она шептала Дот, ведь все самые сокровенные, преступные и аморальные мысли умирали, достигая её ушей.

Дот напоминала дневник, в который можно было записать происходящие события и переполняющие чувства. Эти записи всё равно никто не прочитает, главное — правильно спрятать. 

Я открою тебе все свои секреты, 

а ты их никому никогда не расскажешь.

(Потому что не сможешь).

Нина всегда завидовала Дот. Она была невидима для всех, но все были видны ей. И не обязательно во что-то вмешиваться, можно просто жить как-нибудь. 

Дот жила и живёт, а Нина не знает, кто она и что теперь ей делать без любви своего “любимого папочки”. Но так, наверное, правильней.

Эй, Дот, а ты кому-нибудь расскажешь свой собственный секрет?

Эй, Дот, он же у тебя есть, да?

Эй, Дот.

Дот.

(Два).

\\\

— Давай разъедемся. Ты бы могла заниматься биологией и выйти замуж за Коннора, а я, — Нина прерывается и не понимает, что же она могла бы, приходиться додумывать на ходу: — А я по старому плану: тысяча баксов в кармане и жизнь в другом штате. Как тебе?

Дот открывает рот, чтобы дать ответ.

Дот закрывает рот, потому что сказать ей по-прежнему нечего.

На самом деле есть что, просто — а надо ли всё это Нине?

Нина смотрит на неё с ожиданием, закусив губу.

И можно поверить, что мнение Дот ей действительно не безразлично.

Дот на жестах отвечает:

Ты, правда, так хочешь уехать? Снова будешь одна?

— Я никогда не выучу твой тупой язык жестов, — Нина злится и почему-то опять мрачнеет, словно понимает, но признавать этот факт не хочет. — Просто напиши мне, что думаешь.

Дот сдаётся и пишет:

Ни какой из предложенных тобой вариантов не является выходом.

— Тогда что предложишь ты? — Нина задерживает дыхание и считает про себя: раз, два, три, — и снова.

Если ты в тупике, найди способ выбить стену, которая тебе мешает.

Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три. Раздватрираздватри.

Эй, Нина, мы с тобой всегда одни, как по отдельности, так и сейчас — вместе. Мы с тобой одни, но ты дыши.

Эй, Нина, ты только дыши.

Эй, Нина, раз, два, три.

В другом штате наверняка найдётся и работа, и жильё. Нина красива для мира, но мир уродлив для неё так же, как и содержимое её “я”.

Дот не нуждается ни в штатах, ни в мире. Она всё ещё невидима для всех и её это (почти) вполне устраивает. После смерти Пола мало что изменилось, только Нина больше не плачет по ночам и не просит его прекратитьпрекратитьпрекратипрекратипрекрати. 

(И Дот не надо никого убивать, чтобы спасти девушку, которая ни во что её не ставит, но всё-таки доверяет).

Нина никуда не уезжает, хотя оставаться не видит смысла. 

Ей по-прежнему сложно находиться рядом с Дот и быть одновременно нигде и никем. Мишель советует пытаться быть для людей всем тем, чем она не хочет быть совершенно.

Дот пишет:

А может, тебе просто надо подумать? Подумать над тем, что тебя беспокоит, что тебе важно и нужно. И думать только об этом, пока не придёшь к какому-то результату, как считаешь?

Нина думать больше не в состоянии. Вот был бы кто-то, кто мог бы делать всё за неё, а она бы подышала нормально хоть разок. 

Эй, Нина.

Дот? 

(Три).

\\\

Нина просыпается от того, что ей жарко. Сверху ещё одно одеяло, огромное и тёплое, и пахнет чем-то совершенно чужим, словно не отсюда, не из этого дома. (Дот ей родной никогда и не была).

Сон обратно не приходит, а под двумя одеялами лежать невыносимо, и Нина решает всё-таки встать и хотя бы выпить воды. 

Нину немного пошатывает и подташнивает. Путь на кухню со второго этажа напоминает турбулентность. 

Держась за поручни и стены, она сама себе напоминает человека после обморока. Наверное, она так и не очнулась после.

На кухне, за столом спит Дот. Вряд ли спать в таком положении удобно, но если ничего не остаётся, значит, так надо.

Нина не включает свет, чтобы не разбудить, да и про воду она уже забыла. Что-то тянет её присесть рядом. Вдруг она тоже заснёт?

Дот во сне улыбается, Нина никогда не видела её такой. И ей почему-то хочется улыбнуться в ответ, даже если улыбка Дот для кого-то другого. 

Нина гладит её по голове осторожно, будто боится сломать то, что уже никогда не сможет ни сломаться заново, ни когда-либо собраться.

Она смотрит на часы. 4:50. 

Если ещё немного подождать, можно увидеть рассвет. Возможно, не самый красивый в твоей жизни, но самый запоминающий. И тогда не надо будет думать о том, что дальше и зачем вообще я ещё живу.

(Этот рассвет — море из апельсинов).

Нина наклоняется к Дот и шепчет на ухо:

— Выспись.

Welcome, солнце.

(Вдох, раз).

\\\

fund.


End file.
